


Stalker problems

by gabriellaloucaporcompras



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hawk Moth Reveal, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Kissing, Lots of Angst, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Model Adrien Agreste, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Other, Relationship Problems, Secret Identity Fail, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellaloucaporcompras/pseuds/gabriellaloucaporcompras
Summary: Marinette assumed she knew all about Adrien but one day when she is watching or "stalking him " during a photoshoot she finds he is chat noir .How will she react to this and handle knowing his secret and keeping hers ? Alya creates a secret club devoted to know ladybugs identity Will Marinette be able to keep so many secrets ? It gets better the further along you read





	Stalker problems

Marinette was watching Adrien from far away and waiting for him to be over with the photoshoot. She made him some dealicious macarons. She already planned it all out in her head. First, she would pretend to be passing by and then meet him, offer him some delicious homemade macarons and soon they would fall in love, get married, have kids … Focus her brain told her, this time she was going to do it!

Adrien was exhausted, all day in the photoshoot and he was begging for a break. He wanted macarons so badly but Adrien being a model couldn't eat them .Plus the bakery he loved was far away, however when you are chat noir neither of those things are a problem. As soon as he could have a break. He would sneak out buy the macarons as chat and then be back.

"Well Adrien take a break, you look terrible. Go freshen up"-said the photographer to Adrien clearly as tired as Adrien and everyone else.

"Thanks" - Adrien was used to those commentaries. That usually meant a 15-minute break. Enough time for macarons he taught to himself.

Adrien ran almost at superspead to make sure no one saw him and also because he has starving. Marinete actually followed him hoping to fulfill her plan. He was superfast but Marinete was still able to track him .He went into a black alley and she wondered what he was doing. When she carefully looked she saw and heard Adrien talking to someone, but she couldn't see anyone else, after her eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness on that alley and the adrenaline dropped. She could see a black cat ? Maybe? She couldn't be sure. What happened next even surprised her more. Adrien looked around. Marinete hid and then she heard Adrien voice whisper:" Claws out !".She first was shocked by the green light and then Chat noir appeared while Adrien vanished .

Marinete mind quickly raced as she repeated to herself over and over the same to process it -Adrien was chat noir! Chat was Adrien! Adrien was chat!

He quickly extended his staff and disappeared in the rooftops of the buildings.

Marinete didn't know if she was happy, shocked, upset or how she felt. Tikki meanwhile left Marinette's purse and was saying something but she couldn't hear her. Marinetes`s body was glued to the wall slowly dropping till she ended up sitting with her hands on her face .

After a eternity to process it. She got up, it didn't take that long but at the pace her mind raced thinking about how she missed that about Adrien. Remembering about all the clues, missions and moments she had shared with chat also Adrien, her brain felt it had done a marathon.

"Are you okay Marinette?"- Tikki asked hoping to finally get a reaction from Marinete

"Yes I mean why didn't you tell me he was chat ? I know identities must be a secret but you knew and I love him and he was there with me fighting akumas and ..."- Marinette didn't even gave herself time to breath racing all those words out of her mouth.

"I couldn't tell you. I am sorry! I wanted to but it was supposed to be a secret and I was scared of your reaction."- Tikki seemed sad about it but Marinette immediately understood her reasons. Marinete knew Tikki was right although she also assumed tikki was exaggerating. Marinette took a breath and then said:

"I think I just want to stay here for a while rethinking all my life"-Marinette hid her face again in her hands again and let her body drop one more time.

Chat noir came in the alley and since he didn't saw no one steering He destrasformed, he dint saw Marinette since she was seating on the ground very still and super quiet. Marinette saw the green light and walked away. Adrien was more focused on the macaron he still had and was about to eat it he didn't check for anyone around. Plagg however grabbed  the macaron and ate the whole thing defending himself with:

"What ? I am looking out for your figure"

"You said you dint like macarons"-Adrien replied with the anwer plagg told him when he asked if he wanted some.

"See how far I go for you kid? You should thank me!"- Plagg liked his paws and gloated.

"Oh No! got go before someone starts looking for me"-Adrien looked at the clock . The trip was fast but the photographers, the people that surrounded him and the autographs made him take a little longer than expected.

Adrien ran and ended up tripping on someone.

"I am sorry"- said Adrien getting down and picking up the box of macarons – "you even dropped your box of macarons Marinete"- he then smiled at her and gave her the box.

"Addrrien !"- she hadn't seen him go behind her , she imagined if she went slow enough he wouldn't see or hear her go but she was wrong because he just tackled her.

"I didn't see where I was going sorry again, Marinete" – he scratched his head like he usually does when he is nervous.

"Funny seeing you here Adrien. I mean I didn't see anything. Nice day today, too bad we don't see chat noir on calm days like this since there are no akumas . Chat noir is the best! Right? - she couldn't believe what she had just said.

He raised his eyebrow getting a little suspicious – "I guess".

"And ladybug too because they are a team, so they are both amazing!" -Marinete tried to save herself.

"Sure!"-Adrien brushed off his suspicions and laughed because it seemed Marinete was just mumbling like she sometimes did anyway- "So what were you doing here? Not trying to find ladybug or chat noir. I bet."

When she heard Adrien joke she froze. Panic settled in Marinete, so she said the first thing that came to her mind-"I came to ...to ...feed a cat ? "- she couldn't believe her words, it would sound like something chat noir might say.

"Feed a cat? With macarons?" -Adrien put his scratched his chin. That made no sence.

"He i...s a particular cat.."- Marinete smiled ,hoping Adrien would stop questioning her .

Adrien saw the photographer calling him and he did not look happy.

"I have to go, good luck with your cat"-Adrien said before running to the photographer and apologizing for being late.

Tikki left the purse laughing – "feed a cat, Marinete ?"

"I panicked , tikki what was I supposed to say ?Oh! hi Adrien I know you are chat noir and by the way I am ladybug and have this gigantic crush on you"-Marinete waved her hand and then kept gesturing throughout her hole answer ,exaggerating a little.

Tikki sat on Marinete´s shoulder -"Between that and feeding a cat , goes a long way "-Tikki smiled.

"Let's just go home "-she went to the same alley and said:" Tikki, spots on"

Ladybug raced on top of the buildings but before going home she decided to check on her kitty even calling him her kitty seemed weird at that moment. She wanted to see a little more of the photoshoot before going home.

Adrien was in front of the camera smiling. When he noticed a red dot moving in the rooftops and stopping. He felt like his lady was looking at him and glowed.

"That's it! The boys in love! very good! give me those adorable eyes and those pearly whites. Conquer that girl !" -said the photographer not knowing how right his words were. In his mind Adrien taught "I will ".

Marinete laid in bed, looking at Adrien photo´s and then at the chat puppet she had made. "Same guy , same guy "her brain told her.

Next day

Beautiful and peaceful day everything calm until Marinete went to school and Alya came running :

"Girl, you won't believe this! Mark this day because I am one step closer to find ladybugs identity"

Marinete squealed- "what do you mean Alya ?"

"I am talking about a super major secret" - Alya placed Marinete´s hand on her phone –" say : I promise to protect Paris from evil and keep a secret "

"What?" -Marinete took a step back

"Girl, come on say it"-Alya begged .Even making her YOU HAVE TO DO THIS signature look.

" I promise to protect Paris from evil and to keep a secret "-Marinete wondered if Alya knew.

"That's my girl, so I created a group to discover ladybugs identity. We are the buginettes .Adrien picked the name .Pretty cool ,right ?"

"Adrien is on it too, who else is a buginette?" -Marinette couldn't believe Adrien was trying to find out who she was. She wanted to murder that alley cat but then again, that cat was Adrien. What would even Adrien do or react if he knew that she was ladybug. Would he even like her?

"Well there's me , Nino ,Adrien and you"-Alya said proud of her small and secretive club.

"Me?" -Marinette didn't know if to laugh or cry at the irony of being in a club dedicated to find out her biggest secret –"ladybug identity must remain a secret "

"That's why we promised all on the mighty phone"-Alya showed her the phone that seemed to have the screen display some kind of spiritual book.

"I come up with some clues and I know alone I can't find her but with your help, ladybug secret will be revealed"-Alya was so excited as Marinete was scared.

"Hi Marinete" -Adrien touched her shoulder and she shyly replied:

"Adrien hi ,chat I mean I..I wanted to chat with you ? "-Marinete was this close to let his identity slip and next to Alya

"Well since I am not doing here anything, I will leave you two lovebugs alone."-Alya left going next to talk to Nino.

"You did? "- Adrien smiled, he was used to her nervous behavior, so he didn't even seemed to notice all the cat stuff she was saying.

Marinette kept going – "yes, I wanted to adopt a cat and since you are such a Catch" -Marinette wasn't stammering anymore instead now she was mumbling a lot – "I mean since you catch and help cats at the rescue center."

"You know about that?" - Adrien smiled again, he taught the cat pun though unintentional was funny.

"I guess I am learning something new about you every day"-Marinete brain went to the moment she saw Adrien transform.

"Sure , I would love to take you there and help you pick a cat , there is this one that is really annoying and black I call him plagg " - that was his favorite cat named in honor of his kuami , the cat had back luck being abandoned and returned several times. Plagg l didn't seem to see the resemblance between him and that straight out normal cat .

"Sounds perfect. Can't wait!" - Marinette knew eventually Adrien would get suspicious of all those puns .but it was unstoppable , she knew he was chat noir and liked them so she made puns .It was involuntary and for moments she wished she could go back to didn´t even liked puns !

Marinete was able to keep calm and avoid cat puns when she went with Adrien to the shelter . well at least making them because Adrien was having fun saying them and if she didn't know he was chat noir she would definitely suspect it now. She did end up taking plagg ,the cat, home and tikki seamed to love him and even said it was still nicer then the original ,even after he tried to catch the poor kuami twice .Marinette's parents were super nice and even helped by getting a litter box , food , toys.

Next day luckily was Saturday and that meant no school or seeing Adrien which made Marinete a little happy .She liked chat and loved Adrien but was she in love with chat also ? She needed to find some time and think how she felt really about them two or him, she corrected herself. She also had to choose either to tell him or not who she was or that she knew who he was.

Today wouldn't be the day to relax and think about it because Adrien stopped by to check on plagg and bring some cat toys.

Adrien was so happy playing with the cat and Marinette couldn't help saying :

"Pussy cat, my Petit minon"

Adrien looked at her astonished, both of them knew that was what ladybug called Chat noir .Marinette turned her eyes to plagg pretending to be calling him. Adrien smiled remembering how his lady called him that and knowing the cat was in good hands if Marinette was half as good as his lady.

"Adrien what do you think about knowing ladybug's identity ?.Alya told me you were in the bugginettes too"-Marinete set on a table macarons and Chinese fortune cookies.

"This are delicious ! I think Paris needs protection and ladybug can only do that if it's a secret who she is .That's why we can't tell anyone if we find out"-Adrien seemed very happy eating and also avoiding to answer.

"Well I made them all by myself. The thing if someone already knew about his identity…I meant hers obviously... ladybug and she didn't know someone already knew it ."

Adrien froze, Marinette was scared she had given away she knew who he was, she referred ladybug but meant to say chat noir obviously.

"You know who ladybug is?" -Adrien stooped eating and seemed very surprised and serious.

Marinete didn't say anything, the air was stuck at her throat. Was she about to tell him ?

Adrien sighted, blinked very slowly like he was imagining something and then put his hand on Marinette's lip and said:" Don't tell me or anyone, it must be kept a secret not even alya can know !"

Marinete couldn't believe her hears. She knew he wanted to know. In her mind she imagined how hard he must have been trying not to ask her and instead to tell her that –" what about the bugginettes ?"-she asked

"I only joined to make sure if someone found out it would be safe her secret."-Adrien smiled again . Going again for the snacks.

"You were trying to stop alya from finding out !"- Marinette exclaimed now realizing Adrien was being a good partner and making sure no one knew who she was. Marinette at that moment could see both Adrien and chat there in him , she hugged him and said" thank you"

"I guess you joined for the same reason as I did then since you already know "-Adrien brushed Marinette's hair and she let him go. Noticing she had literally her head against Adrien´s shirt.

His phone rang and he had to go but before he did : "thank you for keeping ladybugs secret Marinete"

Marinette followed outside Adrien to the limo and didn't say a word , embarrassed he thanked her or maybe that now more than ever she wanted Adrien to know the truth about her. She was to confused to choose now .

People's screams from an akuma caught Adrien´s and Marinete´s attention. He grabbed her and with her in his hands run half a block until they reached the bakery . In his arms, Marinete couldn't believe he instead of transforming was saving her first .He left her in the bakery , he then came up with the excuse he had to check on his driver ,Marinette wanted to scream "go and I will see you soon "or maybe "stay chat and let's transform together" but no. She just merely said:" okay thank you"

She saw him leave and wondered: "Am I so obvious too?"


End file.
